micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Government of National Unity (Märrskär)
Märrskär, officially the Government of National Unity is a country in Fennoscandia . The country borders the United Islands to the east, and Finland in the West. The capital, Talkaset, is in the center of the country while Marrsinki its largest city. The largest ethnic groups in Marrskar are Finnish and Dutch. The region is often referred to as Apotekarfaret with was a part of the Soldanian empire. The government was formed after the East Marrskar War by merging the State of Märrskär and the Märrskärian People's Government . Under the terms of the agreement, a nine-member Presidency Council and a seventeen-member interim Government would be formed, with a view to holding new elections within two years.The leaders of the new government are Jari Tilma (communist) and Nico Masent (conservative) Etymology The name Märrskär cames from the main island Märrskär. History History of Aland The Åland Islands formed part of the territory ceded to Russia by Sweden under the Treaty of Fredrikshamn in September 1809. As a result, along with all other parts of Finland, they became part of the semi-autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland. During this process, Sweden failed to secure a provision that the islands not be fortified. The issue was important not only for Sweden but also for the United Kingdom, which was concerned that a military presence on the islands could threaten Britain's military and commercial interests. In 1832, Russia started to fortify the islands with the great fortress of Bomarsund. A combined British and French force of warships and marines captured and destroyed the fortress in 1854 as part of the campaign in the Baltic during the Crimean War. The 1856 Treaty of Paris demilitarized the entire Åland Islands archipelago. During the Finnish Civil War, in 1918, Swedish troops intervened as a peacekeeping force between the Russian troops stationed on the islands and "White" and "Red" Finnish troops who came from Finland over the frozen sea. (Historians point out that Sweden may have in reality planned to occupy the islands.) Within weeks, the Swedish troops gave way to German troops who occupied Åland by request of the "White" (conservative) Senate of Finland. After 1917 the residents of the islands worked towards having them ceded to Sweden. In 1919 a petition for secession from Finland and integration with Sweden was signed by 96.4% of the voters on the islands, with over 95% in favour, although serious questions later arose regarding this extraordinarily high figure.needed Swedish nationalist sentiments had grown strong particularly as a result of the anti-Swedish tendencies in Finland and Finnish nationalism fueled by Finland's struggle to retain its autonomy and resistance against Russification. The conflict between the Swedish-speaking minority and the Finnish-speaking majority on the mainland, prominent in Finish politics since the 1840s, contributed to the apprehension of Åland population about its future in Finland. Finland, however, declined to cede the islands and instead offered them an autonomous status. Nevertheless the residents did not approve the offer, and the dispute over the islands was submitted to the League of Nations. The latter decided that Finland should retain sovereignty over the province but that the Åland Islands should be made an autonomous territory. Thus Finland was obliged to ensure the residents of the Åland Islands the right to maintain the Swedish language, as well as their own culture and local traditions. At the same time, an international treaty established the neutral status of Åland, prohibiting the placing of military installations or forces on the islands. In the course of the 20th century, increasing numbers of the islanders have perceived Finnish sovereignty as benevolent and even beneficial.needed The combination of disappointment about insufficient support from Sweden in the League of Nations, Swedish disrespect for Åland's demilitarized status in the 1930s, and some feelings of a shared destiny with Finland during and after World War II has changed the islanders' perception of Åland's relation to Finland from "a Swedish province in Finnish possession" to "an autonomous part of Finland".needed The islanders enjoyed safety at sea during World War II, as their merchant fleet sailed for both the Allied countries and Germany. Consequently Åland shipping was not generally attacked as each side rarely knew which cargo was being carried to whom. Finland marked the 150th anniversary of demilitarisation of the Åland Islands by issuing a high-value commemorative coin, the €5 150th Anniversary of Demilitarisation of Åland Islands commemorative coin, minted in 2006. The obverse depicts a pine tree, very typical in the Åland Islands. The reverse design features a boat's stern and rudder, with a dove perched on the tiller, a symbol of 150 years of peace. History of Föglö In the Middle Ages Föglö was a relatively densely populated area, because of its location along the route from Sweden to Finland and the Baltic coast. Ships made a stopover in Föglö. Later, as with larger ships dangers was that did not stop prematurely, reduced the importance of this island. Empire of Soldania Brändholm is a private island owned by Lars "Dat" Vikensen, and soon Soldania was formed by Lars "Dat" Vikensen,Originally as an art project and a free community like Ladonia but it was based on the Holy Roman Empire Soon, Lars claimed Gripö and surrounding islands as main claim Despite. Brändholm was proclaimed as Imperial City of the Empire Lars did more research into this and found the Republic of Molossia. He got inspiredby these two micronations and wanted to make The Empire had wars such as the Gripönese Wars a war between the United Principalities and The Self Kingdom of Gripö The empire was absolute and the empire was inactive It dissolved in 2010 Kingdom of Apotekarfaret In 2010 Marrskar became a kingdom who declared indenpendence from Soldania with the name Apotekarfaret It was proclaimed as an indenpendent kingdom leaded by Daniel I, soon the nation was disbanded Democratic Marrskar Marrskar, formally Democratic Marrskar The nation once leaded by Dave Visser but Djordy became elected President of Marrskar, , during the period of the Communist Party rule. This period began with high economic growth and soaring prosperity, but ended with Marrskar facing social, political, and economic stagnation. The average annual income decreased because of several external factors, and several internal policies of the regime. . The country's economic conditions worsened during its indenpendence, and at the turn of the 21st century, Marrskars economy started to grow due the Marrskarians give political asylum, to Nystorm the FSC labelled Marrskar as a part of an "Axis of Evil". In Soon the Kummia war begon War The Langholmer War ended on 2015, when the Brandholmer-Langholmer coalition forces defeaded the Province of Långholm and the leaders of the AP fleed to Marrskar Brandholmer President Shady Morsi demanded that the Marrskarian Government hand over Cleo Nystorm and expel the Rada, Nystorm had already been wanted by the FSC. since 2015. The Marrskarians declined to extradite him and ignored demands to shut down terrorist bases and hand over other terrorist suspects apart from Nystorm. The request was dismissed by the Republic. Formation of the State After Marrskar was liberated the administration of the Occupation of Märrskär was to the Marrskari rebels and they established the State of Marrskar Post War The government was formed after the East Marrskar War by merging the State of Märrskär and the Märrskärian People's Government . Under the terms of the agreement, a nine-member Presidency Council and a seventeen-member interim Government would be formed, with a view to holding new elections within two years.The leaders of the new government are Jari Tilma (communist) and Nico Masent (conservative) Government The Republic is an unified interim government Under the terms of the agreement, a nine-member Presidency Council and a seventeen-member interim Government of National Accord would be formed, with a view to holding new elections within two months.22 The House of Representatives would continue to exist as a legislature and an advisory body, to be known as the State Council, will be formed with members nominated by the General National Congress Law enforcement in Märrskär is the responsibility of the Ministry of Homeland Secutry Jurisprudence operates on a German justice system, with crimes being tried by a Province Court, a City Court, or the National Court, depending on the severity of the offence. Millitary The Army of Marrskar have been discribed as a poor defence forces with thugs and criminals However the army is uses for defend marrrskar and was maded up of former MPB rebels as in July 2015 the NAM have 13-19 active personal 1 gun and 2 rafts it consist of the Army the Navy and the Air Force and a presidental guard Category:Republic Category:Unity Category:Provisional government